Garmageddon (The Devereaux Story)/ (Part Two) Chapter 6
Azrael kept Eska in his claws before flying back to Gargamel's hovel. Once they flew inside, Azrael set Eska down on the table, with the latter pulling out her wand in retaliation. "Ok, bird!" Eska pointed her wand at him, "What's that all about?!" "Mrow!" Azrael tried to tell her. "Huh...?! Azrael?" Eska realized, "Well, why did you take me here?! What's going on?" "Meow, row, fft!" Azrael communicated with her. "What?! Balthazar betrayed Gargamel?" Eska widened her eyes. "Mrow Rrow!" "A-and you saw him push him into a portal?" "fft!" "What color was it?" "Meow, Mrow." Eska interpreted his words, "Uh huh, a pale indigo." She suddenly gasped, "The Isle of Sorrow. Where you dump your biggest mistakes. Oh no," She noticed Azrael's cat head was pouting. "Don't worry, Azrael," Eska pulled out the same colored pebble, "I'll bring your master back." She threw the pebble to the ground and the same colored portal opened. Once she went through, the portal closed behind her. What she saw was a depressing sight. Dark islands, clouds as blue grey as a rainy day, seas dark blue. She looked around the dark dimension to find Gargamel sulking on the other island across from her. She lifted her wand high so that it can glow. "Gargamel!" She called out to him. He turned around to see her, wiping the tears away. Eska pointed her wand at the dark sea, and it parted so that Gargamel could get across. He noticed, it wasn't that deep, but shallow to him. Eska and Gargamel walked towards each other, faces as serious as ever. "Kneel down, Gargamel," Eska told him once they met, and Gargamel did the same. "What do you want?" Gargamel asked her, trying not to cry in front of his sworn enemy. Once Eska froze the dark seas so the waves wouldn't fall on, then she pointed the wand at Gargamel and said these two words, "Verum blue." a couple times. Gargamel didn't know what was going on when a blue mist suddenly came out of Eska's wand and towards Gargamel. Eska kept whispering these words until the mist engulfed Gargamel and started to change him. The mist kept shrinking and shrinking until finally it disappeared, leaving a blue like creature with black hair and one tooth, dark grey robe a bit oversized. It was Gargamel, turned into a Smurf! "Wha..." Gargamel looked at himself, "Why did-?!" "Gargamel, I've seen the future," Eska put a hand on his shoulder, "And I realized that the reason you were chasing us was because you were lonely and hurt. You just wanted to bring your family back, and...I understand how that feels. I've been wanting my parents back for a long time. But, I realized that while I've been looking to get them back, I already have a family. It's the Smurfs. And now, since I used my own version of the True Blue spell on you, they can be your family." Garagmel, now a Smurf, didn't know how to feel. His eyes welled with tears as he reluctantly gave Eska a hug. Eska felt slightly weird, since her former sworn enemy was hugging her, but then she hugged him back. "Now...let's get back to the village," Eska smiled at him, got out a Smurf blue pebble, and opened the portal to get them back home. Once she did, everyone cheered for her success. There, she introduced them to Smurf Gargamel, and explained the reason why he was attacking them. Once they sympathized with him, they accepted him into their family. The whole village celebrated the Spring Festival, the victory, and their accepted members by a dance they held at night. Eska was reunited with her friends and Benny, whom she shared a hug, and a blush moment afterwards. Gargamel and Papa were talking and making amends, and the Smurfs celebrated the beginning of Spring forever more that night. Meanwhile, back at the castle, Lord Balthazar just awoke from collapsing from the beam of light the Super Smurfelli Spirit shot out. Once he stood up, he grimaced. "My plan didn't work," Lord Balthazar stomped his foot, "And this cursed body was of no use at all!" Just then, the Balthazar body shed off, and inside revealed a dark spirit with red eyes. "I must find another way to get the Smurfelli's power," His dark scary voice rung across the room as he looked upon the horizon, "Because I won't give up yet. Look out, Smurfs, because Nineveh will get you" The End Previous Category:Garmageddon chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story